Oh, Danny
by WhiteRabbit22
Summary: Danny and Sam are dealing with a new ghost in town and dealing wih something new in their lives. Please read and review. No Flamming!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Danny…

By: WhiteRabbit22

September 2, 2009

((I do not own anything dealing with Danny Phantom* or anything affiliated with Danny Phantom*! I only write Danny Phantom* to make others happy.  Vulcan is my own character.))

*Thank you Danny Phantom* team member for letting us use Danny Phantom* and other characters of the show in all fan fiction!

The final exams were stressing Sam out so much that she decided not to hang out with Danny and Tucker. She wanted to get good grades and go to a really good college, but no matter what she did her grades were slipping and her parents had noticed this. In the living room stood both her parents drilling their eyes into her,

"Sam, why are you grades this low? You got a B- on your last test."Her mother asked.

"This is not like you. Is it because of what's his face you hang out with?" Her father asked. The truth was Danny was the cause of her grades slipping. All the ghost hunting started to wear her down and keep her out later than usual. The ghosts have been very active lately and they are trying to figure out why.

"No, Danny is not the problem. It's… its school!" Sam said lying to her parents. She didn't want to say, yeah Danny, Tucker and I have been sneaking out and been battling ghost. Yeah, that would go real well with her parents.

"What do you mean 'its school'?" Her parents both asked.

"They have been pushing more and more homework on us and finals are in two days. All the teachers just want to get their bonuses." Sam said.

"I knew that I should have kept you in that private school years ago."Sam's mother sighed. "You just didn't get along with the other kids and got banned from the school. Banned!?" Flaying her arms in the air frustrated with the situation.

"Those girls started it!" Sam replied.

"What are we going to do with you?" Her father said rubbing his eyes. Silence soon filled the surrounding area but it wasn't long for the silence to break when Sam's phone buzzed. She looked at the caller I.D. and it was Danny. She was actually glad to hear from him.

"Don't you dare answer that phone young lady!" her father demanded. She didn't listen to her father and picked up the phone anyway.

"Hello?" Sam answered. She could hear things being destroyed in the background then heard Danny.

"Sam, I really need your help right about now!" Danny hollered.

"Where are you at?"

"I am at the corner of 9th and Waterway Road."

"I'll be there soon." Sam said before hanging up. Getting up from her seat, she grabbed her coat and a large bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" her mother asked grabbing the back of Sam's shirt.

"Danny and Tucker want me to hang out with them." As she said slipping away from her mother's grip. Before another word was said, Sam had ran out the door and out to the street.

Smoke climbed to the sky as Danny and Vulcan, a new ghost who found his way to Amity Park, battled each other. Slamming into buildings and streets, Danny was losing the battle.

"You are no match for me, half-a! Ha ha ha ha!" Vulcan gloated. Danny opened his eyes to see Vulcan throwing a ball of fire at him. His eyes opened even wider before scampering away to safety.

*"This new guy is a lot stronger than I have dealt with before."*Danny thought to himself. The wounds on his body were starting to hurt now and his blood pressure was dropping fast. Looking at Vulcan, Danny stood up and prepped himself for his ghostly wail. He took in a deep breath and released his attack causing destruction in its path. Vulcan became caught up in the attack and was blown away. Danny's attack had stopped only leaving buildings and other objects destroyed. With Vulcan nowhere in sight, Danny fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Sam was running to the sound of destruction and it wasn't long till she heard Danny's ghostly wail. She stopped in her tracks,

"Danny!" she cried. She knew that sound meant that he was in more trouble than he could handle. Quickly, she ran as fast as she could. She pushed herself harder and harder to get to Danny; she could feel her heart beating with the sound of her feet hitting the pavement.

"Hang on Danny, I'm coming!" she hollered. It wasn't long till Danny was in her sight.

"Danny!" she yelled. Danny heard his name and turned to the sound, with that sound he saw Sam. A smile creped across his face before hitting the ground. She finally made it to him and bent down to roll him on his back.

"Danny, I need you to tell me what happened to you okay!" Sam said placing her coat under his head for support.

"Sam…" he muffed out.

"I'm right here; I need you to start talking Danny!" she demanded. "Stay awake!"The bag that she was carrying was a large First Aid kit and this bag was attached to her hip like a kid. She brought it in case she needed to use it, glad she brought it. Opening the bag and pulled items and things that she would need to tend to his wounds.

"So glad hat you're ear! Did I in?" Danny asked coming in and out of a concussion.

"You won, now what is my name?" she asked while tending to his wounds.

"am…"

"What?" she asked.

"Sam."Danny said with a grouchy tone.

"Good. What is your name?"

"Dddd….nnnnnnyyyy. Danny!" he managed out.

"Who were you fighting?" she asked looking at his left side of his body. The left side was singed from a fiery blast. She started to apply a cooling gel to help with the pain.

"Ye...ouch!!!"Danny hollered. That woke him up a bit. "Some ghost who can control fire." He said looking up at her. The smell of lavender filled his bloody nose and her violet eyes made him relax more knowing that she was there with him. He watched her tend to his wounds on his body but when it came to his right leg, he couldn't take the pain no more. She'd barely touched him and with that it made tears pour down his face.

"I need to look at it Danny." She said wiping the tears from his face. She grabbed a water bottle from the bag and opened it. She gave Danny several sips; she knew he needed to stay hydrated to recover. While she was giving him sips of water with one hand, her other hand worked its way to his right leg. As she barely touched it again, she noticed that he was turning from Phantom to Fenton. She began to panic…

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Saving energy." he made out from drifting in and out of sleep.

"You can't sleep yet Danny. You need to stay awake." she said placing a cold wet cloth on his head. He shook his head and then placed it on the coat Sam had giving him. Sam started to slowly peel away his shredded pants from his leg. The damage was so bad that the jump suit was no protection for his human clothes. His leg made the burn on his side look like a scratch. Tears and boils covered his whole inner thigh which would make it hard for him to walk. This was going to be a long day for the both of them and a whole lot more painful for him. She cleaned the area with saline that she had pulled from the bag. She poked a hole and sprayed it on his leg, and skin that was barely attached flipped over when the saline poured over it but this was cleaning all the dirt and bad stuff off of his leg. She knew this was going to be a challenge. The feel of the liquid saturating his leg caused a sigh to pass through his lips. This was a good sigh, a sigh of relieve. The pain had gone down and the feel of cold on his burns melted the stress away.

"Feel a little better?" He took his hand and raised it to show is index and thumb sizing how much had gone away. It wasn't much, but better than nothing he supposed. A small smile crept across her face. Now his leg was somewhat clean and she could look more closely at it and the results were not going to be good ones. In some areas of his thigh, the skin was melted to the muscle. Other areas of the skin had second to third degree burns.

"It's going to rain sometime soon." Danny said looking up at the sky. Sam felt a rain drop splash the top of her shoulder.

"I need to get you out of here and quick." Sam said quickly bandaging his right thigh. It was good enough to protect it from bacteria and the rain, and tying it loosely so that none of the blisters would pop. She stuffs the rest of her things in the bag and through it over her shoulder.

"Come on Danny; let's get you home to rest." Sam said placing his right arm over both her shoulders and behind her neck. With Danny's somewhat other good leg he, with help from Sam, stands up. The blood pour down to his legs and the pain had doubled causing him to buckle over almost knocking Sam over. She had caught herself and balanced Danny.

"Let's make it to the bench over there and you can rest." she said pointing out. Danny shook his head that he was ready to hobble over to the bench. With his first hop the rain down poured on top of them.

"At least you can get your shower too." Sam said trying to make him feel better. He gave her a dirty look and that made him hop faster to the bench. After five minutes of hopping and sheer pain, they made it. Danny sat down and let his lungs relax.

"You doing okay so far?" she asked. "Take your time. We don't want to put you in more pain." Danny found a suitable spot on the bench and exhaled. Sam squatted down to his leg and untied the bandage. He was bleeding a little more than what he was over in the street. Looking over at the street, she could see same blood pools in the wreckage. Cleaning more of his leg with another bag of saline, she spotted something. She inched closer to his inner thigh causing Danny to flinch. Sam pulled back startled thinking that she hurt him.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head 'no'. Sam slipped to the inner part of the thigh and looked into her bag and pulled out tweezers.

"Danny, there is some concrete in your leg that I need to get out." Sam said pulling small pieces of concrete away. There was one piece that looked like it was connected to his muscle. She slowly started to pull gentle on the piece; this made Danny moan in pain. Sam pulled away again and looked at Danny scared.

"Keep going I will be okay." Danny said. Sam grabbed a small syringe from her bag and started to cut around the skin to make it easier to remove. After five minutes of cutting into his leg and digging she finally got the piece out. Then grabbing into the bag one more time she grabbed a tube of ointment; squeezing the tube and spreading the ointment on his skin. She took her finger and started to spread it so it would be even and then she grabbed more gauze and lightly wrapped his leg.

"Do you have anything to kill the pain in that bag?" Danny asked.

"Here," Sam said pulling out a Celebrex bottle. "Only take one, okay." Danny took the bottle and only took one like Sam asked him to. With a swallow the pill was gone. The storm got stronger and stronger as time went on.

"There all done. How's that feel?" Sam asked.

"Fine, but we are going to have to find a way home and walking is not an option." Danny said. Sam cleaned up her mess and sat on the bench beside Danny.

"If you had the energy we could go intangible and fly home, but I am not going to let you do that." Sam said eyeing him. She could see him thinking of Sam's idea.

"We'll be taking the bus at that corner." Sam pointed across the street. Danny stood up and looked down at Sam.

"Let's go"

"Danny I wouldn't push yourself right now, I don't want you to make yourself worse." Sam said standing up and placing his arm over her shoulders. They took the first step into the rain and Danny was down on one knee. Pains shoot through his body like caffeine to the heart.

"Ahh…" Danny yelled. Sam went down with him to catch his fall.

"What did I tell you? You're going to stress out your body." Sam said giving him a small hug and helped him back up. They made it to the other side of the road to the bus stop. Sam sat Danny down on the bench and stretched and within the ten minutes only one other person had shown up. The guy was a tall shady character with long black hair and pale skin. He wore a ratty leather jacket and jeans with plenty of holes, his black shirt read Led Zeppelin. Danny took full notice of the person and made sure that any move he made was not toward Sam. Sam continued tending to some of the small wounds on Danny's face. It wasn't to long before trouble started. Sam moved to the other side of Danny to look at his burned side accidently grazing the shady man's arm with her bottom. He moved his hand between her legs and grabbed and the smile appeared. Sam quickly turned around and slapped him across the face.

"You asshole!" Sam yelled. The man took advantage of the situation and grabbed her chest. Before he let go Danny knocked him to the ground and kicked him in the scrotum.

"You picked the wrong man to deal with dumb ass." Danny said looking at Sam making sure that she was okay then look back at the guy on the ground. The shady man stood up and held a gun to Danny's chest. A snicker popped out of Danny's mouth as he turned into Danny Phantom.

"You really want to try that plan?" Danny asked. Then the man pointed the gun at Sam; that was the end of Danny's anger. He was pissed beyond all means of anger. He hit the guy in the face several times and in the chest and stomach. He knocked him to the ground again and pounded the man's face in deeper. It wasn't long for Danny to finish his trashing. The shady man was unconscious on the ground and was bleeding pretty much through every orifice of his body. Danny picked him up by his neck and held him there. The shady man awoke and looked at Danny and pointed his gun at him again. Danny went intangible as the shady guy pulled the trigger. Danny ripped the gun from his hands and threw it to the ground. He attacked the guy again with punches and kicks sending the shady man to the roof of the bus stop. The man lay there unconscious; Danny sat down on the bench and rested.

"Are you all right Danny?" Sam asked. She was very concerned about him and his wounds.

"I'm fine." Danny said looking over Sam to see the bus coming. "Bus is here!" The bus came to a stop and picked up Danny and Sam. They told the bus driver their destination and headed home. Finding a seat that was free, they sat. Danny started to drift asleep and laid his head on Sam's shoulder.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

September 8, 2009

"Jack!" Maddie hollered looking for her klutz of a husband. She looked everywhere for her husband upstairs. Hearing a large crash down in the Fenton Lab, "Jack are you down there?" She asked.

"Yes dear!" Jack said fiddling around with the Fenton Ray. He was testing it an exercise program that he built several hours before hand. Maddie walked down the stairs to see the lab destroyed.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm testing my new Fenton Ray with the new exercise program." Jack said removing the Fenton Ray from the wall. He had tossed it when he was shooting blanks and it had run out and so he used the weapon to attack the exercise program's ghost.

"Have you seen Danny yet?" She asked.

"No, why?" Jack wondered.

"He was supposed to be home half an hour ago, and he hasn't called or anything to let us know." Maddie said checking her cell phone. Nothing. She was getting up set with Danny starting to be out longer than his curfew for the past few weeks. Jack grabbed a few ghost hunting weapons and supplies and readied the Fenton RV.

"Let's go find our boy Maddie; he may have been caught by ghost!" Jack said hopping into the RV. Maddie hopped in after Jack and they took off down the road. Not to long after they left, Danny and Sam was dropped off by the bus. Sam had awoken Danny from his slumber to get him inside the house. As they got off the bus Danny looked at Sam.

"You need to get some sleep."

"I know but first I need to get you into bed." Sam said slightly pushing him into the house. They crawled up the stairs and into his bed room. She assisted him onto the bed and covered him up. Sam went over to his computer and got onto the Ghost Zone file to search for the new ghost in town. She typed in 'ghost who can control fire'. Nothing popped up. She tried and tried still nothing was coming up. She was getting frustrated and her yawning wasn't helping. She felt two hands placed on her should that startled her causing her to turn the chair around so quick that her feet hit Danny's leg.

"Sam, you need your rest. Come lay down on the bed for a little bit." He said pulling her up from the chair. Pulling her over to his bed, he couldn't stop looking into her violet eyes. He lost count of his step and fell backwards onto the bed pulling Sam on top of him. Their lips met, accidently. Danny enjoyed the moment until pain shot up from his left side. He moaned in pain and Sam rolled off Danny.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked looking at his side. He pushed her hands away and shook his head 'yes' with a smile to back it up. They now lay on the bed correctly and Sam's back was towards Danny's chest as they started to doze off. Before Sam fell into a deeper sleep she heard Danny lightly snoring and then heard a car door shutting. She could make out the voices. It was Maddie and Jack coming home from looking for Danny. After that it was all a blur.

Jack and Maddie had arrived home from their hunt for Danny.

"He's no where in sight Jack. I'm getting worried."

"Did you check in his bedroom before we left?" Jack wondered. It donned on her that she didn't even bother look in his room. They both walked into the house and up the stairs to Danny's room. Maddie opened the door to see Danny and Sam spooning in his bed. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips. Maddie closed the door behind her and directed Jack down the stairs.

"The love birds are asleep." She said with a large smile. Jack snickered and headed to the bathroom, and Maddie headed off to bed.

The next morning…

Maddie had walked in to Danny's room and crept over to the bed. She slightly woke up Sam. Sam opened her eyes to see Maddie sitting in front of her and that startled her a bit.

"Morning." Sam said sitting up trying not to wake up Danny.

"What time did you two get here?"

"It was five after ten. The movie ran longer than we had timed." Sam lied. "We thought we were going to make it on time but then rain came and we were stuck at a bus stop. The bus took forever to get there."

"That's fine. Jack and I went looking for Danny last night and I didn't even bother look in his room. Silly me." She said. "Well breakfast is ready for you two. The school bus will be here in thirty minutes."

"Thanks." Sam said. Maddie left the room and closed the door behind her. Sam looked behind her to see Danny all curled up in a ball. She stroked his hair and spoke his name.

"Danny. Are you awake?" she asked in a quiet tone not to startle him. Danny opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning." Danny yawned. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and smothered his face into her back. Sam accepted the hug and patted his head.

"Your mother came in awhile ago and told me that breakfast is ready and the bus will be here in thirty minutes." she repeated to Danny. Danny cuddled back in to bed and moaned.

"I'm not going to school. My body is too sore to move around. Plus if Dash decides to pick on me, I will go ghost on him and do what I did to that guy last night." Sam remembered what happen and that memory brought back the nightmares of the gun and the bullet that barely grazed her right arm. She didn't want Danny to find out since he had enough to worry about.

"Sam…"Danny asked bringing her back to reality. He saw her holding her right arm and pulled her hand away.

"You did get hurt last night."

"It's only a scratch." She said pushing him away. "Look at you; you are in more danger of getting an infection than I would." Sam said looking at his side making sure that is wasn't any worse than yesterday. He was healing up really nice, but time was going to be a factor in his healing. His wounds started to scab over and that meant he was going to complain about how it hurts even more and it itches. She found out real quick that he can be strong when he needs to be but when he's in pain he wanted lots of attention.

"It would have been nice to tell me that last night. I'm just glad it's only a scratch." Danny sighed. She watched Danny get up from bed trying not to flinch, but there was enough to show to Sam. She stood up and walked in front of him and gave him a hug trying not to hurt him. She let go of him and helped him get dressed for school, then walked into the bathroom. When he was getting his shirt on Jazz walked in and saw his wounds.

"Oh my God! Danny are you okay?" Jazz freaked out.

"Jazz would you shut up!" Danny yelled pulling his shirt down.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Sam said coming out of the bathroom with a wet cloth.

"What happed?" Jazz asked closing the door behind her. She all ready knew Danny's secret and they knew that she knew. Jazz ran over to her little brother and was going to hug him. Sam stopped Jazz in her tracks.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Danny, you need medical attention!" Jazz panic watching Sam clean Danny's left side with the wet rag.

"I have all the medical attention I need." Danny said pointing to Sam. "She knows what she's doing."

"Also, you want to take him to the hospital and expose his secret? That's smart." Sam snorted.

"You have burns that could lead into infection!"

"Jazz, Sam has been tending to my wounds every since I became Danny Phantom. She's doing better than what the average doctor can do." Danny said defending Sam.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Was it Ghost X?" Jazz asked.

"Who?"

"Skulker, is who she means." Sam clarified.

"No, it was a new ghost who can control fire. And it wasn't Ember." Danny said. He let Sam finish her job of cleaning his side.

"How's your leg doing." Sam said placing her hand on his inner thigh. Jazz watched this in shock to see how comfortable Danny was with Sam being so close to his manhood.

"Um…I'm going to leave you to be." Jazz said backing to the door.

"Not a word of this, Jazz. I know how you get really protective." Danny pointed out. Jazz shook her head and walked out of his room.

"You know you'll have to avoid her as much as possible." Sam said starting to walk away. Danny grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies touch taking Sam's breath away.

"Thank you." Those words wrapped around Sam's body and his breath caressed her cheeks. She opened her eyes to feel his lips against hers; she didn't want this feeling to go away. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her body. He turns her around causing her to fall back on the bed. He pressed his body against her. She could feel that he was deepening the kiss and feel the bulge between her legs. *Knock.* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* they heard someone at the door and Danny pulled her up from the bed and walks to the computer and gets onto the internet.

"Come in!" Danny said. Maddie entered the room not noticing nothing had happened.

"Danny, Sam, the bus will be her shortly." Maddie said.

"Thanks mom." Danny and Sam left the room heading down stairs to the kitchen. Once down there they grabbed a quick bite of breakfast and outside to the bus stop. Sam felt a little uncomfortable standing at a bus stop because of last night. Danny could feel the nervousness in the air so he moved closer to Sam. In the distance they heard pounding footsteps running towards them.

"Hey you guys don't leave without me!" Tucker hollered. Tucker finally caught up with the two and stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey Tucker, how was your weekend with your aunt and uncle?" Danny asked.

"Boring as ever will be." Tucker made out between exhales. "What was your weekend like?"

"We met a new ghost who controls fire and don't know his name yet." Danny said wiggling uncomfortable. Sam patted his arm stopping him from scratching his side.

"What's wrong with you?" Tucker asked watching Danny dance.

"He got hurt in that fight yesterday." Sam said pulling his shirt up and pulling the bandage away from his skin. A sigh of relieve escaped Danny's lips. She noticed that the bandage was tighter than she had applied. Tucker snuck a peak at Danny's wounds. He was completely speechless.

"You should see the one on his right leg. It's a lot worse than his side." Sam pointed out.

"This is the worse you have ever been in Danny. You need to be more careful or there won't be a Danny to save us." Tucker said in shock. The bus had pulled over to the side of the street to pick them up. Danny looked at Tucker,

"Tucker, don't be over protective. I'll be fine." Danny said. Tucker agreed to the terms of agreement from Danny and boarded the bus. The drive to the school felt like it took forever to Danny. He wanted this day to be over with so he could go back to bed. Sam noticed his impatiens and eagerness. Time flew by as they arrived at Casper High. The trio exited the bus with other students following behind then entering the school. They walked to their lockers and pulled out their books for class. Low and behold, Paulina stopped Danny in his tracks and corning him against the lockers.

"Oh Danny, so glad that I found you." Paulina said with a dirty evil smile. Danny could read her plan like a book and the way the football team was surrounding him, he had no choice but to follow it.

"You know Danny, I've been playing hard to get with you and I know that you still want me to go out with you. So, I am going to make you a deal."

"What would that be?"

"I want you to embarrass you girl friend of yours." Paulina said pressing her body against his. The pain in his side started to aggravate him and listening to Paulina didn't help.

"No." Was all Danny said before slipping away from the peer pressure. This didn't go well with Paulina and the rest of the team standing behind her. Dash stood in front of Danny blocking his path.

"Dash, move!" Danny demanded.

"Not a chance, Fenterd." Dash said pushing Danny back into the group of people. Paulina grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the lockers causing more pain to his body.  
"Look you have no choice, you will do what I say and if I don't like what I see you will suffer the consequence." Danny was officially pissed off.

"Paulina I will not do a damn thing you say. I dare you to try your worst, but you can't touch me." Danny stood up to Paulina.

In the distance, Sam saw a crowd appear around Danny. She was confused when she saw Paulina making a deal with Danny. She inched closer to hear the conversation. When she heard Danny standing up to them and for her; she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"And if you decide to make my life or my friend's life a living hell, I will make yours even worse." Danny finished. Paulina shook her head at Dash as a signal. Dash pulled his fist back and let it loose into Danny's left side.

Sam saw what had happened and ran over to the crowd.

Danny had finally lost it. His eyes went from blue to green then to black and his strength had tripled. He started throwing punches left and right hitting Dash every where Danny could. Sam made it to the crowd and saw Dash battered up on the ground and watched Danny take out all of his anger on Dash. Sam saw his side and his leg started to bleed heavily from the quick movements of the fight. Sam quickly stood in front of him,

"Danny stop!" Sam yelled. Danny had a fist in the air and was breathing heavily, once he heard Sam's voice he halted. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes went from black to blue. Sam watched as his eyes changed and she knew this was from both his human and ghost side.

"Sam…" Danny spoke before collapsing in her arms. Sam caught him and slowly placed him on the ground. She searched for a pulse on his neck making sure that he was still alive.

"Oh, Danny what have you gotten into?" Sam asked him hoping that he would hear her. There was no response from him. Shadows covered the bodies lying on the floor. Sam looked around and pointed out to them,

"Get Dash out of here before Danny wakes up again." They listened well. They had picked Dash up from the floor and carried him to the nurse's office. She had her backpack, luckily and she grabbed a small jacket and placed under Danny's head. He slowly opened his to see those violet eyes looking down at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asked stroking his cheek. Pain was no longer something to put behind him, it was too intense.

"I did something that I shouldn't have done." Danny said grabbing his side and curling up in a ball near her lap. Sam stroked his hair,

"I really need to get you home." Danny shook his head 'yes' and started to fall asleep. In mere minutes he was passed out from the pain. Sam had finally figured out how to carry him without hurting her back. She sat him up and placed him on her back, with some help from the lockers. She started to walk down the hall and spotted Tucker.

"Tucker," she hollered "I'm taking Danny home!" Tucker handed a set of keys over to Sam.

"Here take my moped so that you won't hurt yourself." Tucker said looking at Danny and the blood that was seeping through. "What did he do?"

"He got into a fight with Dash and luckily won. The said thing is that Danny wasn't himself when he fought Dash. His eyes were black as my shirt." Sam said adjusting Danny on her back.

"Humm…" Tucker said to himself confused. "I'll make sure that I bring over your homework."

"Thanks." Sam said. She continued walking out of the school and over to Tucker's bike. She was very lucky that he had the moped on school ground, because there was no way she was going to make it to Danny's house. She placed him on the bike and adjusted herself so that he wouldn't fall off, she started the bike and took off. Twenty minutes later she had made it to Danny's home. She parked the bike in front of the house and placed Danny on her back. She had made it into the house and up to his room. She placed him on his bed and started to peel away the bloody bandages. This had awakened Danny feeling the bandages pulling his skin ever so slightly.

"Ouch!" Danny spoke with a horse voice.

"Sorry." Sam said stroking his hair. "Go back to sleep." She continued to remove the gauze and applied more medicine and gauze. After and hour working on his side and leg, she cleaned up her mess and lay beside him. He awoke to her movement on the bed and rolled over on his good side and looked at Sam.

"How am I doing doc?" Danny asked jokingly. He gave her a smirk. She stared at his dark blue eyes.

"You scared me today. Your eyes were black and nothing was going to stop you from killing Dash." Sam said in concern.

"You did." Danny moved closer to her and pushed back a stray hair that lay on her eyebrow.  
"Next time, I may not be able to." Danny titled his head forward touching hers and wrapped his arm around her side. He was lost in her velvet eyes again.

"Thank you." Was all Danny said before pressing his body against hers. He rolled her over on her back and crawled over her body not looking away from her eyes. He loved those eyes as much as he loved her.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

September 9, 2009

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long. Just been busy with lot things, and I want to say I'm sorry.

Sam looked at eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, passionately kissed him. He deepened his kiss rubbing his tongue against her lips, begging to enter. She opened her mouth slightly and Danny entered his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. He held one hand behind her head and the other was exploring her body. Danny felt her shiver under him as his hand met the hem of her shirt; slowly creeping up, his finger followed the lining of her lacy bra. His fingers slid underneath to find her breast. Caressing, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, he rolled her breast around in his palm. Feeling Danny under her shirt she flinched and pulled back her lips from his.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Danny said pulling his hand out from under her shirt. He rolled off of her and sat at the edge of the bed. Sam had sat up and crawled over to Danny. He knew that if he looked into her eyes he would lose control of himself and regret it.

"Danny," Sam sat beside him trying to get him to look at her. Sam turned Danny's face towards hers. He turned away from her again. She stood up and straddled him and pulled his face closer to hers. Their eyes met and so did their lips and the passion started again. Danny leaned back and slid his hands up her shirt not to fiddle with her chest but to take her shirt off. She allowed him to do this as she pulled his shirt off. The bodies touched and their lips couldn't stop the passion. Sam felt Danny's hand on her hips, and then felt her cloths fall off her body.

"Now that's not fair." Sam laughed. She undid his button on his pants and pulled down the zipper. She could feel his member become harder with every stroke of her finger; she pulled down his dark blue silky boxers that she really liked. His long member stood tall as a smile appeared on her face. With several licks on his, she wrapped her mouth around his member. He moaned in pleasure, squirming under her. His moans got louder and louder, he pulled Sam up away from his member and flipped her on her back and placed himself between her legs. She lay underneath him, naked. He viewed her body one more time before begging for permission to enter her vaginal area. He pressed his member closer to her without entering. She kissed him heavily and stared him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Danny asked making sure.

"Yes." Sam positioned herself below him. As her slowly enter him member into her, he watched tears pour from her eyes. He knew the pain was intense to her so he made sure that he didn't move until she said it was okay. He kissed her and felt her sucking on his lower lip. His motion got quicker and his member was smoothed with her muscle and juices. Their moaning synchronized and the motioned of their bodies caused them to cum. The release of his seed into her made him collapse on top of Sam. Their sweaty body cooled each other down. Danny rolled off of Sam and lay beside her.

"I love you, Sam." Danny said wrapping his arms around her shoving his face is her bosom.

"I love you too, Danny." Accepting his love and pleasure; the exhaustion caused them to fall asleep.

Vulcan walked into a large room filled with bookshelves and dim lights on the wall. The long red rug ran from the front door to a large black chair at the end of the walk way. He floated down the walkway to the end and stood in the dim light.

"Sir, Vulcan here, um… I…" Vulcan stuttered.

"You failed!" Vlad yelled. His face was full of rage. Vlad threw the chair at one of the bookshelves causing it to break and books flew everywhere.

"I'm sorry master. Please give me a second chance. I have a plan that would kill Danny Phantom!" Vulcan said. This caught Vlad's attention.

"What?" Vlad asked.

"That Danny guy you wanted me to kill, he's got a girlfriend. We can us her against him." Vulcan said quivering under Vlad. He liked this idea, standing up straight and walked around taking a deeper thought into Vulcan's idea.

"I've got the perfect plan that will put an end to Danny Phantom!" Vlad said turning into Plasmius.

"You may be my creations, but I think you are going to be the best one I have ever made!" Vlad was joyous of the plan.

"Here's the first part of the plan. I want you to get Danny's girlfriend and bring her here to the ghost zone near the arctic region. Just make sure that she is alone when you capture her or the plan will not go through." Vlad said shooing Vulcan away. Vlad floated back and forth thinking deeper into his plan again.

"Danny, I took a vow to destroy you and take over both worlds and have Maddie as my wife." Vlad said to himself. He opened up a portal that lead to the outside of his home and went through.

Danny and Sam were on their way to school soon greeted by Tucker.

"Danny, what are you going to do now, kick Dash's ass again?" Tucker laughed. Sam slapped him on the back of his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny said walking away from the two. He really didn't want to remember yesterday that made him do what he did. Sam gave Tucker an evil stare and walked up to Danny.

"Don't worry about it Danny. Just be careful with your wounds. Okay?" Sam said placing her hand on his shoulder. Danny shook his head agreeing with her. After ten minutes of walking in silence they made it to the school. The sound of the bell caused several late students run to their classrooms. The trio made it in time for Mr. Lancer's class. They sat at their desk listening to Mr. Lancer mumble on with his teaching. Noon rolled around and the trio followed other students to the lunch room. As Danny stood in line waiting on a lunch lady to place a pile of mashed potatoes on his plate, he felt a cold sensation crawl down his back. This feeling put Danny in a state of panic. He turned around to see student panicking.  
"Sam, Tucker!" Danny hollered. In the midst of the panicking he spotted them. Hiding under a table he changed from Fenton to Phantom. He flew over to his friends and made sure that they were okay.

"What did you two see?" Danny asked.

"I didn't see anything. I just heard someone scream and then a fire started." Tucker said pointing to a fire being controlled by several teacher with extinguishers.

"Fire!" Danny and Sam said together. Sam and Danny knew that the same ghost that had attacked Danny two days ago.

"Tucker, I want you to get yourself and Sam out of here." Danny demanded. Tucker understood his assignment and pulled Sam away.

"Danny, be careful." Sam said while being pulled away. Danny ghost sense was going berserk and he couldn't find the source. He floated into the air and looked around the cafeteria and soon found Vulcan flying through the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny yelled following Vulcan through the wall and to the outside.

"It's nice to see that I didn't kill you, yet." Vulcan said with an evil smile.

"Who are you?"

"Names Vulcan and I already know who you are Danny Phantom." Vulcan laughed. He threw a few fire balls to distract Danny and flew down over to Sam, picking her up in his arms.

"If you want your girlfriend back, don't follow me." Vulcan said flying away with Sam. Danny could hear Sam screaming in the distance. Danny chased after him but was to late when a portal appeared in front of Vulcan. He passed through and then it closed behind him.

"NO!" Danny screamed. He flew down to a tree and took his anger out on the innocent being by punching a large hole into it. His hands were glowing green and his rage was building up inside him. Tucker slowly crept over to Danny.

"You will get her back, I know that you will." Tucker said placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"That's the thing. I know nothing of that freak of nature lives in the ghost zone. Tucker sat next to the tree with a hole in the trunk and thought to himself. Danny transformed to his human form and sat on the ground a tear slid down his cheek as he looked up to the sky where Sam had vanished.

Vulcan had arrived at Vlad's mansion in the ghost zone. Upon entering, he sat Sam on a chair that was designed to hold some one hostage.

"My master will be happy to see you."

"Piss off whoever you are." Sam kicked and scratched. It failed to even try with her being a human and him being a ghost. Her kicks went right through him.

"You just sit tight while I get Master Vlad." Vulcan said walking away. When he said Vlad's name Sam should have thought that this was all his idea to get rid of Danny. She let out a small snicker at the thought, but she did have to give him credit finding Vulcan. He did do some serious damage to Danny. It wasn't long before Sam saw Vlad coming around the corner.

"Ah my dear Samantha, long time no see." Vlad laughed. He walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin. Sam pushed down and snapped at his fingers. Vlad pulled away.

"Still a feisty girl isn't she. No wonder Danny is in love with you. And because I hate him so much I am going to make his last words by 'I love you, Sam!' Then he will die in your arms." Vlad said spilling part of his plan.

"You know that Danny will win!" Sam said. She was trying really hard to slip her hands out of the braces that held her to the chair. Vlad smiled at Sam's strength.

"I want him to win, my dear. That is when he is the weakest and you are going to help me kill Danny Phantom." He laughed leaving the room. Sam was in shock to hear Vlad's evil plan that included her. She had to find away to contact Danny and Tucker so she tried harder and harder to free herself from the braces. She pulled her wrist so hard from the brace she dislocated her wrist and that made it easier to slip away. She reached around with her limp wrist and pushed a button and the braces released her body. Quickly running towards the front door where she had first entered through, she could see the whole Ghost Zone. She forgot how bad it smelled, but she had to find a way to get to the other side of the Zone. She ran along the side of the building trying to find a way to the basement. She remember that Vlad had a large lab that had a portal. Sneaking under windows and around doors trying not to get caught, stumbling upon a small cellar door but it was locked.

"Where's a shovel when you need one?" Sam said looking around the area. She sat down on the cellar door, the door gave in and she fell down the stairs. Hitting the bottom she stood up and rubbed her bum. Looking around the lad she found a computer with a webcam.

"Perfect" she said. She turned it on and open Internet Explorer. Turning on the webcam and accessing where she needed to be she could finally see Danny's room. She could hear noise on the other end of the computer. She saw Danny walking out of his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. A sigh escaped her lips wishing that she was there taking the bath with him.

"Danny!" she hollered over the microphone but not too loud so that Vlad or Vulcan could hear her. This caught Danny's attention; walking over to the computer he saw Sam's face. This put a large smile on his face.

"Sam is that really you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it's me. I need your help to get out of here."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm in Vlad's castle in the Ghost Zone." Sam said showing the room through the webcam. Danny absorbed the information that she had given him.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked in a voice that almost made her cry. Placing her hands up in the air,

"Yes, I'm fine." She said ignoring the dislocated joint. Danny viewed her body and spotted her wrist.

"What happen to you wrist?" he asked looking at her with worried eyes. Sam looked at her wrist and smiled and popped it into place. This caused some pain to show Danny.

"I had to dislocate my wrist to escape from my chambers. I'm perfectly fine Danny, just come and get me out of here."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." Danny said going ghost.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Danny." Sam said placing her hand on the screen. Turning around in the chair she was sitting in she stop and saw Vulcan in front of her.

"That was really sweet to hear him say that to you." Vulcan laughed. He grabbed her arm and drugged her across the room. He placed her in a chamber and closed the door behind her.

"This time you better not escape."Vulcan said making sure that the door was locked. Sam fell to her knees trying to think of a plan.

Danny sat at his desk and a sigh of relief slipped through his lips. He was happy to see Sam safe and somewhere he knew. He ran down the stairs into the Fenton Lab. Grabbing some supplies, he called Tucker.

"Tucker, I know where Sam is and I need you to come over as soon as you can. I want you to drive the Fenton mobile." Danny said hanging up the phone with Tucker. He continued his packing into the mobile and waited on Tucker. Tucker had finally arrived in the lab and hopped into the Fenton Mobile.

"What took you so long Tucker?" Danny asked.

"It normal takes me eight minutes to get here with my scooter. I could have walked here instead." Tucker snapped. Starting up the machine, Tucker and Danny took off into the Ghost Zone. They flew to the destination of Vlad Master's Mansion. They were in awe to see the mansion so upgraded. Search lights, guards were watching every door and even the roof. Danny assumed that this was to stop him from going through. He sat there in the mobile thinking of a plan that would let him sneak in without being noticed and undetected.

'This is too easy.' Danny thought. He finally made it to the bottom of the building to the lab. Looking around the room he spotted Sam in a large glass room with the glass door was locked.

"Sam!"

"Danny!" They both yelled each other's name. They pressed their hands against the glass and stared into each other's eyes.

"Danny, Vulcan is right behind you!" Sam yelled. Danny turned around and ran for his life. The fireball that Vulcan threw at Danny hit the glass causing it to melt.

"Sam are you okay?" Danny asked in concern. He tackled Vulcan clashing into the ground and punched him in the face. While Danny was battling Vulcan, Sam escaped from the glass room to safety. She crawled behind a computer monitor. And found Danny's backpack that had fallen off. She opened it and found several weapons and a thermos. She placed the belt around her waist and loaded the gun and placed the thermos on her back.

Danny continued fighting with Vulcan reopening his wounds. Vulcan noticed and took advantage of the timing.

"Looks like you are still weak from our last battle Danny Phantom!" Vulcan laughed.

"Still strong enough to beat you."Danny said clobbering him again. The two rolled around on the floor punching each other in their sides and faces. Vulcan conjured a large fire ball that sent both of them flying in opposite directions. Danny fell back on a computer monitor unconscious, Vulcan got up from where he had landed and walked over to Danny's helpless body. He summoned a fireball in his right hand,

"Don't touch him!" Sam demanded pointing the gun at him. Vulcan turned around and looked at Sam and smiled. He liked her spunk and turned his fireball towards Sam. Sam jumped out of the way and fired her weapon at him placing him in a large ice cube. She ran over to Danny to see how he was doing.

"Danny are you all right?" she asked helping him up from the computer.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm just fine, not a scratch." She placed his arm around her neck and started to head towards an exit. Danny clicked a small button on his watched that sent out a beacon to Tucker to come and get them. Out of now where Plasmius arrived in front of them.

"And where do you think you are going?" Plasmius asked in an evil laugh.

"Out of my way Vlad, I'm not in the mood." Danny said summing up a ball of ice in the palm of his hand.

"Oh come on Danny you wouldn't attack an old friend of yours now would you?" Vlad asked slyly.

"I'm not an old friend of yours, so yes I would attack you." Danny said letting his ice ball fly from his hand. Vlad was trapped in a large ice block but it wasn't long before he broke through. Danny and Sam had barely made it three feet; Plasmius grabbed Danny's shoulder and tossed him across the room then flew over to Danny and placed him in an anti-ghost box. Danny was forced to change from Phantom to Fenton.

"What the…" Danny said looking around him. Sam grabbed the Fenton thermos and pointed it at Plasmius.

"You forgot about me, Plasmius." Sam turned the thermos on and sucked Plasmius in. Closing the top of the thermos and let Danny out of the anti-ghost box. He transformed to Phantom and grabbed Sam; stopping in his tracks the wall busted and they saw Tucker entering the room with the Fenton Mobile.

"About time Tucker, we could have used you an hour ago." Sam said opening the door for Danny and her to enter.

"Sorry, got a little distracted with some of the ghost around here. Tucker turned the machine around and headed back to the Fenton portal. Sam grabbed the first aid kit and tended to Danny's wounds.

"No more ghost fighting for you for awhile." Sam said with a little laugh.

"All I want to do is take a long nap…ouch!" Danny yelped. Making it to the correct portal and finally made it home. Danny was the first to exit the Fenton Mobil with a large stretch, trying not to hurt himself. Second to come out was Sam, happy to see Earth again and last be not least was Tucker tapping away at his PDA.

"I'm going home, no more ghost hunting for me for the day!" Tucker said waving good bye. He was starting to really hate ghost hunting since it was becoming an everyday thing. Sam and Danny said good bye to the computer geek and headed up the stairs to the living room where they meet the rest of the family. Danny stood behind Sam hiding his blood stained shirt.

"Where have you two been?" Jack shouted holding his new ghost toy.

"We were in the lab the whole time just chillin." Danny said pushing Sam closer to the stairs. They walked up the stairs and over to Danny's room.

"Danny, are you feeling okay?" Sam asked as she watched him take his shirt off and grab a new one from the closet.

"I'm fine I just need rest for right now till tomorrow." Sam walked over to Danny and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Danny!"

"I love you too, Sam." Their lips met again and the passion flared through their bodies. Danny pushed her over to the bed and lay besides her placing his hand on her chin.

"Be with me forever." Danny asked laying another kiss on her lips.

_~The End~_

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading Oh, Danny. This really meant a lot to me and encouraged to keep writing and I want to apologize for taking so long on this last part of the story. A lot of things have popped up and on Thursday I lost my nephew. The story would have been done on the 24th of this month put I had to put it off longer. I hope that you like the whole story of Oh, Danny, so please read and review my story.

Thanks,

WhiteRabbit22


End file.
